chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Something New
Something New is a song by Zendaya and features Chris Brown. The song was released as a single on February 3, 2016. The song originally featured the producer of the song Babyface. It was supposed to be the lead single of her second studio album. Zendaya talked about collaborating with Chris in an interview with "WeekendThrowdown" and said she met Chris one day and asked if he wanted to collaborate with her. She previewed him a few song and he picked to feature on Something New. They recorded a music video for the song where Chris and Zendaya had a dance routine together, but unfortunately the video never been released. A snippet of the video can be found online. The music video would also feature the members of TLC. The song samples the hook from TLC's song "Creep". Chris used this sample again for his unreleased song "45". Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IALcdK1fThs Lyrics Zendaya I wanna try something, all night I wanna try something, all night Zendaya Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care I probably should wait, but I wanna let you go there I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something 1: Zendaya By the way you looking tonight Only one thing comes to my mind When the lights come on at 2 I'll still be moving with you Boy you're looking at nobody Just my body Zendaya Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care I probably should wait, but I wanna let you go there I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something Zendaya Ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah, wanna try babe Ah-ah-ah, all night Ah-ah-ah, all night babe Chris Brown Oh I, oh I, oh I Baby, oh I, oh I, oh I Oh I, oh I, oh I Baby, oh I, oh I, oh I 2: Chris Brown Baby know what you doing tonight? I see that look in your eyes I feel the same, yeah yeah Miss your lips girl when we kiss Why don't we handle this? Girl you know I need some affection Zendaya Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care I probably should wait, but I wanna let you go there I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something Zendaya & Chris Brown Ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah, I wanna try babe Ah-ah-ah, all night Ah-ah-ah, all night babe Ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah, girl if you let me Ah-ah-ah, all night 3: Zendaya This ain't forever baby, just tonight Just sit back and take my direction now Zendaya Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care I probably should wait, but I wanna let you go there I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something new, all night Zendaya Ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah, I wanna try babe Ah-ah-ah, all night Ah-ah-ah, all night babe Zendaya I like that new-new boy, I like that new Wanna try Give me that new-new boy, give me that new Wanna try I like that new boy, I like that new Wanna try Give me that new-new boy, give me that new Wanna try Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs